This invention relates to a disc cartridge such as so-called floppy disc and, more particularly, to a disc cartridge designed to rotate at a high speed, for example, 3000 rpm or 3600 rpm, so as to increase its memory capacity.
Such a conventional disc cartridge includes first and second liners brought into soft pressure contact with its disc-shaped recording medium for arresting dust from the opposite side surface of the disc-shaped recording medium when it is placed in position on a disc drive unit. One of the problems associated with such a conventional disc cartridge is that the dust arrested on the first and second liners tends to damage the recording medium. This is true particularly in rotating the disc-shaped recording medium at a higher speed so as to increase its memory capacity. Secondly, when the disc-shaped recording medium is deformed for any of reasons, the disc-shaped recording medium will rotate with an increased amount of friction between the first and second liners. This may cause the drive unit to become inoperative.